Oh Honestly!
by completewithtypos
Summary: Albus and Minerva go out for dinner but no one will leave them alone. Challenge Tag response.


"Oh, honestly!"

_A/N: I own nothing. It all belongs to J.K.Rowling. And I know the title is horrible, if anyone can come up with better, I'd love you forever. Lizz_

The only sound in the room was that of a quill scratching across the parchment as Minerva McGonagall marked essays. It was getting dark, and a few snowflakes were beginning to fall. They would be having a white Christmas for sure. She was so concentrated on her work that she didn't notice the man enter the room and move to stand behind her. She nearly screamed though when a single, long-stemmed rose fell across the essay she was grading. Her wand was halfway to the man's throat before she realized it was, and could only be, her husband, Albus Dumbledore.

"Dear god, Albus! I wish you wouldn't do that, you're going to give me a heart attack someday!" she scolded, attempting to give him the famous McGonagall death glare, but she was cut off as he kissed her lightly.

"Sorry, darling." He said, his arms going around her waist. She put a restraining hand on his chest. "None of that now, I have to finish these papers before we can do anything fun tonight for our anniversary."

"They can wait one night," he protested.

"No Albus…"

"I'm Headmaster, and I'm ordering you to leave those papers for one night, my darling Deputy."

Minerva sighed in mock-defeat, and pulled him closer, resting her head on his chest. "Why must you always pull rank?"

Twenty minutes later, Minerva and Albus were walking hand in hand toward the apparition point.

"Where exactly are we going, Albus?" Minerva asked for close to the tenth time that walk.

"I've told you, my dear. A small, cozy restaurant that absolutely no one who knows us would go to because absolutely no one knows it's there. It's perfect."

"Yes, but where is it? How can I apparate there if I don't know where it is?"

"Easy." He said, drawing her into his arms.

"You know how I hate tag-along apparitions."

"Don't you trust me?" he asked, sparkling blue eyes, meeting deep green ones.

"Of course I do, Albus. More than anyone." She replied, wrapping her arms tightly around him. He held her close, and with a crack they disappeared.

They landed in a snow-covered field, outside a postcard-picture village. Minerva gasped. It was beautiful. She didn't let go of her husband, instead keeping her arms around him as they made their way to the center of the quiet little town.

By the time they made it to the restaurant, Minerva knew that they were somewhere in the north of Scotland, judging by the accents. As they took their seats in a secluded, candle-lit, corner booth, she asked "Albus, how on earth did you find this place?"

"Well, you recall, a certain person forced me to go into exile a few years ago. And well, I couldn't go where people would see me, and one can only put with Aberforth's cooking for so long, so I took to traveling a little for my dinner."

She smiled, and reached for his hand, remembering how much she'd missed him that year. But that was all behind them now, and she was going to enjoy the time she had with him now. Albus squeezed her hand in response, and was about to lean over and kiss her, when the waiter suddenly appeared at their side.

"What can I get for you tonight…oh, Professor! So good to see you again." The excitable young man said. "Is this your wife?"

"Yes. It's our anniversary." Albus replied.

"Oh, how wonderful! I must go tell the cook!" he bustled off to inform the cook, and presumably the rest of that staff, about Albus and Minerva.

"I thought you said you didn't know anyone here." Minerva said, when they were alone again.

"Just the staff." Albus replied, making a mental note that she was a little irritated by the interruption. Just then, the cook, and two other staff members came to the table to congratulate the couple.

"How many years have you been married?" A young waitress asked.

"Fifty-four." Albus replied.

"Awww, that's so cute!" she said dreamily, and Albus caught, out of the corner of his eye, Minerva's nose wrinkly slightly in disgust at being called "cute."

Finally, the staff went back to the kitchen, and the waiter was left alone to rattle off the specials to Albus and Minerva. He was just about done, when a middle aged woman got up from her table, crossed the room, and came over to their table.

"You're Albus Dumbledore, aren't you?" she gushed. "You helped defeat You-Know-Who!"

"Surely now that he's gone, you can say his name?" Minerva interjected coolly.

The woman looked thoroughly shocked. "Oh, I couldn't! Mr. Dumbledore, could you…could you…sign my tissue for me?" she asked, rather timidly holding out a quill and a tissue.

Albus looked uncomfortable, but signed the tissue, and after a bit more babbling about how wonderful he was, the woman returned to her table.

"What can I start you with this evening, Professors?" the waiter asked. Albus looked to Minerva, whose eyes were pleading with him to just leave.

"Actually, we've decided that we're really not that hungry." Albus said, pulling Minerva up, and helping her with her winter cloak.

"Oh." The poor young man looked horribly dejected, but said politely "Please come back and see us soon."

"We will," Minerva said, reaching for Albus' hand and fairly dragging him out the door.

When they reached the peaceful outdoors, she turned to Albus and buried her face in his chest. "I'm sorry."

"Why, darling?" he asked, rubbing soothing circles on her back, wondering what she could possibly be sorry for.

"For reacting like that. I just want you to myself for awhile." She said, her voice muffled by the front of his robes.

"I understand completely, my love. That's why I took us there, I thought that no one would bother us."

"Apparently you know everyone."

This time it was Albus' turn to be left in the dark, as he let Minerva take them wherever she wanted to go. She had apparated them back to Hogwarts, and they had gone inside to get a picnic basket from the house elves, before she led him outside again. After wandering into the Forbidden Forest a ways, she had made him close his eyes for the last part of the journey. He was surprised to feel warm air on his face, and the crunching of the snow stopped after a few more steps.

"All right, darling." Minerva said, dropping his hand. "You may open your eyes."

When he did, Albus found himself in the middle of a clearing that looked and felt as though it was summer instead of the middle of winter.

"Minerva?" he asked.

"What is it?" she smiled.

"It's my favorite clearing. I charmed it to be summer year round. I come out here to think sometimes. And I thought it might be the perfect place for a picnic and whatever else we feel like, with no risk for interruption." She told him, shedding her coat, and outer robe. Albus followed suit.

In another part of the forest, fast approaching the now happy couple, was another happy couple. Hermione Granger led her boyfriend of one year, a certain Severus Snape, towards the wonderful clearing she'd discovered. "It's just a little further," she told him, "No peeking." She glanced back to make sure that the hand she wasn't holding was still covering his eyes.

As they neared the clearing, Severus thought he could hear voices coming from ahead of them. Hermione soon heard them as well. Just as they reached the clearing, Severus tripped on a root that Hermione had failed to warn him about, and created a domino effect that sent them both sprawling into the clearing.

As he got to his feet, Severus first took in the beautiful part of the woods they had literally stumbled across, and then the couple that was already occupying it. Albus and Minerva had been cuddled together, talking quietly and sharing passionate kisses, but now they were both sitting upright, Minerva looking quite irritated.

"Oh, honestly! Is there anywhere that people won't come barging in on you!"

Severus grinned wickedly, a very uncharacteristic thing, but he'd loosened up a bit since the fall of Voldemort and his relationship with Hermione began. "You might try getting a room."


End file.
